


Отпускай бывших

by AuroreDecadance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Incest, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroreDecadance/pseuds/AuroreDecadance
Summary: Братья пытаются смириться со смертью Чарли, и Дин предлагает неожиданный выход.
Relationships: Claire Novak/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Отпускай бывших

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. События происходят во время действия 12.16.  
> 2\. Приквелы — https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494168 и https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494207.  
> 3\. Если кто-то это читает в стремлении почесать кинки, напишите мне, потому что я тоже очень-очень (есть даже идея создать цикл) в этом заинтересована!

— Девица. Блондинка. Хамит. Никого не напоминает?

О, нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет. Сэм еле сдерживается, чтобы не начать драть на себе волосы. Только не это. Если Клэр и впрямь здесь, если она охотится, если она одна… В прошлый раз Дина удалось удержать только напоминанием о Джоди и Алекс, находящихся в доме, а что делать теперь? Наивно предполагать, что его смутит присутствие этого психа из британской компашки. Мик им никто, на Клэр ему наплевать, он не станет за неё заступаться, и никаких сдерживающих факторов у Дина не останется. Если бы можно было вызвать сюда Каса, если бы можно было убрать её отсюда подальше! Сэм кусает губы, глядя на решительного, расцветающего радостной надеждой брата. Только бы это оказалось неправдой, пусть это будет не она, пусть любая другая, даже если охотница, ничего, они разберутся, пусть кто угодно, только не Клэр. Сэм и сам не понимает, почему так хочет её уберечь. Она им, по сути, никто, они и видели-то её всего несколько раз в жизни, и связывает их только её родство с Касом. То есть, не с Касом даже, с его сосудом, бедным пареньком Джимми, жизнь которого полетела ко всем чертям из-за этих грёбанных воинов света. Только вот Дину так не кажется.

— Старик, я тебя прошу, не надо. — Сэм в отчаянии смотрит на брата, понимая, что остановить его уже не сможет.

— Да я просто спрошу, пусть расскажет, чего нарыла, — ага, как же. Вон как у Дина глаза загорелись. Он на глазах меняется, подбирается весь, надевая свой образ холёного мачо, готовящегося обхаживать очередную жертву. В том, что Клэр не устоит, у Сэма нет никаких сомнений.

— Дин. Я тебя предупреждаю, — с болью в голосе, он почти умоляет брата, ему не нравится эта идея, совсем, он бы многое отдал сейчас, чтобы вернуться назад во времени и отказаться от работы с этими мудаками Просвещёнными.

— Сэмми, не начинай, а. Я просто позвоню. Всё нормально, — Дин смотрит ему в глаза, с такой железобетонной уверенностью и спокойствием, что на миг становится легче. Может, всё и впрямь обойдётся? Дин кладёт ладонь ему на плечо и улыбается, — ты же будешь рядом.

Этого Сэм и боится. Он не сможет удержаться, не сможет отказать брату, точно так же, как не смог, когда Дин притащил Чарли в их постель. Вот только Чарли давно с ними нет, и Сэм слишком хорошо помнит глаза Дина — воспалённые, больные, — когда он нёс её тело на погребальный костёр. Сэм помнит его обвинения. «Я думаю, там должен быть ты, а не она». Всё летит к чертям. Он почти физически ощущает её нехватку. Всю жизнь они упорно пытались создать хоть какую-нибудь семью, но все, кто так или иначе в неё входил, заканчивали очень плохо. И всегда оставались только они двое. И Сэм не может винить Дина в том, что он пытается как-то эту пустоту заполнить, запихнуть в эту прореху хоть кого-то, словно усадить за пустой стул перед накрытым на троих столом.

***

Чарли была первым человеком, который узнал о них. И узнав, она приняла это как что-то, само собой разумеющееся, ни разу не выказав ни осуждения, ни насмешки. А в вечер, когда она очутилась в их спальне, ласково глядя на творящееся прямо перед ней безумие, Сэм окончательно понял, что именно её им не хватало всю жизнь. Сестры, которая поймёт и поддержит. Которая будет рядом, несмотря ни на что. Они потеряли всё. Они потеряли всех. И на руинах, оставшихся от их загаженной болью и смертью реальности, им обоим нужна была она, маленький лучик света, глоток свежего воздуха в затхлом тёмном подземелье. Она давала им всё, чего они были лишены. Они больше не были обязаны стоять, прижавшись спина к спине, и спасать, спасать этот бесконечно пытающийся разрушиться мир. У них было что-то ещё, маленькая отдушина среди всего этого кошмара. Семья, великая и ужасная родственная связь. Завязанная на крови или нет, длящаяся много лет, или появившаяся совсем недавно, она была у них, скреплённая до жути странным, не лезущим ни в какие рамки разумного, способом.

Она была искрой, огненной вспышкой, она заряжала их своим позитивом, своей яркой, весёлой энергией, она давала повод смеяться даже тогда, когда надежды, казалось, не было совсем. Иногда Чарли злилась на них, когда её слишком подолгу просили остаться в бункере под разными предлогами, ей хотелось жить, хотелось бежать дальше, охотиться и искать Книгу, ездить по комик-конам и кадрить красивых и молодых девчонок. Злилась, и оставалась ещё на день-другой, чтобы вечером снова принять участие в почти-оргии, чтобы снова говорить пошлости Сэму на ухо, и уворачиваться от загребущих рук Дина, который норовил привлечь её не только в качестве моральной, но и физической поддержки. Чарли не умела готовить, и они с ним радостно жевали привезённые из города пиццу и бургеры, в то время как Сэм закатывал глаза и пытался сообразить что-нибудь из остатков, гниющих в глубине холодильника, что, как правило, заканчивалось тем, что он, ворча, присоединялся к ним. Иногда, когда она была в хорошем настроении, они даже обнимались все втроём, забравшись с ногами на постель, покрытую крошками от чипсов, и Дин зарывался лицом в её волосы, а Сэм переплетал их пальцы и думал, что это, наверное, даже лучше, чем секс — просто быть рядом, просто любить. В том, что это была именно любовь — кристально чистая, светлая, настоящая, он не сомневался.

***

А потом Чарли умерла. То есть, не умерла, конечно, её убили эти подонки, которых Дин потом разметал к чертям собачьим. Только это всё равно её не вернуло. И потянулись дни, холодные, бесконечные, пустые. И снова были только они вдвоём, снова было невыносимо больно, снова они должны были согревать друг друга. Но тепла больше не было ни у кого из них, и, прижимаясь к брату как можно ближе, раздвигая ноги и отдаваясь ему, Сэм буквально кожей ощущал исходящий от того холод, он был словно пропитан весь этим чувством мерзкого, всепоглощающего отчаяния. Чарли умерла, в Каса вселился Люцифер, а Амара укрепляла свои позиции, собираясь забрать его у единственного оставшегося любимого человека, и всё было так плохо, как не было ещё никогда. Впрочем, так было постоянно, и комшарнейшее дерьмо, в которое они вляпывались, и из которого, казалось, не было совершенно никакого выхода, через пару лет оказывалось какой-то чушью, справиться с которой мог любой рядовой охотник, да и вообще любой, у кого голова не соседствовала с задницей.

И вот тогда Дин заметил Клэр. То есть, конечно, он и раньше был в курсе её существования, и даже умудрился здорово ей навредить, но теперь он вдруг решил, что она станет новой целью и отличным выходом из создавшегося положения.

Отчасти Сэм даже мог понять брата. Клэр была сиротой-одиночкой, привыкшей всегда только убегать, и в этом её стремлении уходить от проблем, бежать от любой возможной близости, вызванном столь резким контрастом между счастливым детством и внезапно наступившей взрослой жизнью, Дин увидел что-то своё, затаённое, больное. То, чем Клэр, по его мнению, должна была с ними поделиться. Вот только она делиться не собиралась, она ершилась, огрызалась и презирала их, не желая доверять, вечно напоминая, что стала такой по их вине. Да, наверное, ей и нечем было делиться, что она могла дать им, взрослым и умудрённым опытом, будучи просто несчастной и разбитой девчонкой, которой никто не пришёл на помощь, когда было нужно. Она была несчастна рядом с Джоди и Алекс, Сэм ясно это видел, и точно знал, что скоро, через несколько дней, недель или месяцев она всё равно уйдёт, не сможет выдерживать попыток установить контроль над её жизнью. Потому что ни у кого на самом деле не было права говорить ей, что делать, ведь в минуту, когда те, кому это право принадлежало от природы, предали её и оставили одну, никто ей не помог. Никто не помог ей, когда она оступилась, шагнув на эту скользкую дорожку, став уличной воровкой, связавшись с мелким мошенником, прозябающим в долгах. И теперь никто не мог указывать, что ей делать, не мог заставлять её возвращаться к нормальной жизни, потому что её нормальная жизнь кончилась в день, когда Джимми позволил Касу занять своё тело.

И, понимая это, Сэм даже отчасти жалел её, ведь у него самого этой нормальной жизни не было никогда, и он был абсолютно уверен, что так легче, легче с рождения не знать, что это такое, чем любить и быть любимым, расти обычным ребёнком, а потом потерять всё. Наверное, ему было лучше, чем Дину, потому что у того ещё были остаточные воспоминания о прежней мирной жизни, в то время как всем, что Сэм помнил из детства, был сам Дин, только он оставался константой среди пролетающей за стеклом Импалы круговерти городов и штатов. Так и Клэр было куда тяжелее расти в окружении любви и заботы, и в один миг лишиться всего.

***

Если бы Сэм не знал брата так хорошо, он бы и не подумал ни о чём таком, когда они приехали к Джоди в тот раз. Дин не пялился на неё, не пытался ненароком прикоснуться, не сыпал пошлыми полушутками-полуоскорблениями, но Сэм всё равно видел, чувствовал это желание, буквально волнами исходившее от него. Он ощущал, что брат напряжён, что он отчаянно не смотрит, как Клэр облизывает тёмные от соуса губы, как она комкает в руках салфетку, как презрительно смеётся над попытками Алекс оправдаться. Сэм понимает, что Дин хочет её, хочет, чтобы она оказалась обнажённой, зажатой между ними, чтобы продолжала язвительно усмехаться и комментировать, и, чёрт, это надо немедленно прекратить, любой ценой.

Только вот Клэр этого не видит. Она не знает Дина, и продолжает провоцировать, насмехаться над Алекс, вынуждая Джоди начать читать лекцию о предохранении, а сама смеётся, выжидательно глядя на братьев с лёгкой обидой в глазах: «Ну чего? Съели? Давайте, скажите что-нибудь». За столом весело ей одной, даже когда красная и расстроенная Алекс рявкает: «У неё-то откуда секс? Она ни с кем не общается!» она не смущается, лишь для проформу пихает ту локтем. И Сэму чудится, что Клэр искоса поглядывает на Дина, будто зная, о чём он думает, будто дразня, предлагая сыграть в некую игру, правила которой известны только ей. Вряд ли, конечно, но если это так, то дела плохи. Если она и впрямь заигрывает с ним, ничем хорошим это не кончится, особенно когда Дин покажет, чего на самом деле хочет от неё.

После крайне неловкого ужина Клэр уходит к себе, и Сэм немного успокаивается, тем более, что брат остаётся помогать Джоди на кухне, а значит, предпринимать какие-либо активные действия сейчас не собирается. В конце концов, даже Дин Винчестер не способен находиться в двух местах одновременно. Сэм не знает, что делать, ещё в прошлую их встречу с Клэр брат не выказал абсолютно никакого волнения, ему было плевать на неё, ему было… Чарли! Это же так очевидно, как Сэм раньше не догадался? Надо немедленно увезти его отсюда, прямо сейчас встать и свалить, а уже по дороге можно начать пытаться вправить мозги на место.

Когда Джоди начинает рассказывать ему о Клэр, Сэм едва не хватается за голову. Если всё действительно обстоит так плохо, Дину ничего не стоит заставить её сделать то, чего он хочет. Одинокая, озлобленная, ищущая болезненной героической смерти, она не заметит, как он залезет ей в душу и расковыряет её, найдёт там теплящееся на самом дне желание быть нужной, любимой, воспоминание о том, как была обожаемой папиной дочкой, и сыграет на остатках Эдипового комплекса, обещая подарить то, чего ей не додали в детстве. Вот только Сэм знает, что взамен он попросит слишком много, как демон перекрёстка удовлетворяет какое-то глупое сиюминутное желание, забирая за это бессмертную душу. Десять лет призрачного счастья в обмен на вечность в Аду.

— Дин! Можно с тобой поговорить? — Сэм кусает губы, не зная, с чего начать, таких разговоров они не вели уже больше года, да и в любом случае, это другое.

— Что такое, Сэмми? Не спится без сказки на ночь? — Он ухмыляется, и Сэм закатывает глаза, привычно не обращая внимания на тупую остроту.

— Дин, ты не можешь так поступать, — Сэм старается вложить в голос столько ледяной жёсткости, сколько сможет. — Она ещё ребёнок.

— Да ну? — Где-то на дне его смеющихся глаз тёмным маревом разливается огненно-жгучая похоть. — А, по-моему, в девятнадцать уже можно.

— Ты не будешь её трогать! — Возмущённо шипит на него Сэм, отпихивая руки брата, который своё желание, очевидно, решил выместить на нём. Не то чтобы он против, но дело принципа.

— Почему нет? Девчонка совсем зарвалась, надо её приструнить. С двух сторон, а? — Дин похабно усмехается, подмигивает ему. И Сэм решает использовать последний аргумент.

— Ты совсем того? Джоди здесь! Как ты себе это представляешь?

***

Дин тогда стушевался и признал его правоту, но, судя по всему, намерений своих не оставил. Но этого нельзя, никак нельзя допускать, это уже слишком, это не Чарли, милая, родная, любимая Чарли, Клэр никогда не полюбит их, никогда не будет рядом, никогда не станет им сестрой, близким, дорогим человеком. В отличие от брата, Сэм это очень хорошо понимает. Дин же живёт какой-то идиотской мечтой, надеждой вернуть всё, как было, спасти рассыпающийся на глазах песочный замок их семейного очага, он думает, что если сейчас уломать, зацепить Клэр чем-нибудь, чем угодно, она не уйдёт, не покинет их, одиноких и сломленных, станет их дочерью или племянницей, или кем он там её видит в своей безумной голове, забитой патологически извращёнными фантазиями. А потому совсем неудивительно, что когда Клэр мимоходом упоминает о домогавшемся её бармене, Дин моментально звереет, порываясь вскочить и в ту же минуту оторвать поддонку ценные органы. Сэм думает, что сначала брату стоило бы провести подобную процедуру с самим собой, прежде чем вымещать агрессию на незнакомых людей, которые просто хотят того же, что и он.

— Я большая девочка. Разобралась, — она усмехается и всё же берёт бутылку, успевая сделать глоток, прежде чем Дин успевает её вновь отнять. Клэр смеётся и смотрит на него всё понимающим взглядом.

Сэм злится на Клэр, хотя и понимает, что она здесь совершенно не при чём, это же не ей пришло в голову подобное дерьмо, но то, что она подыгрывает Дину, продолжает сидеть, закинув ногу на ногу и рассказывать что-то, ожидая, пока ей принесут ужин, неимоверно раздражает. Разумеется, это глупо, не может же она просто взять и уйти, хотя именно так ей и следовало бы поступить. Беги отсюда, девочка, беги как можно дальше и не оглядывайся, спрячься и не высовывайся, может, у тебя ещё есть шанс.

То, что шанса нет, Сэм понимает, когда, возвращаясь на первый этаж, видит, как они вдвоём играют в бильярд в игровой комнате отеля — у Дина расстёгнута рубашка, и капля пота скатывается по шее, а рядом с Клэр стоит початая бутылка, из которой ей ещё пару часов назад запрещали даже отпить. Теперь она почти пуста, и Клэр смеётся, её светлые волосы распадаются по плечам, она присаживается на край стола, и что-то говорит, говорит, вспоминая, как жилось последние месяцы, но Дин её не слушает, просто смотрит, буравя тёмным нечитаемым взглядом, почти незаметными кошачьими движениями перемещаясь ближе.

Сэм выскальзывает из комнаты, никем не замеченный, и идёт к бару. Если выгорит сегодня, они найдут его, из-под земли достанут, а даже если нет, — вопрос решённый, Клэр уже почти сдалась, предпочтя провести вечер, играя с Дином в бильярд, а не лежать на заднем сиденье машины, слушая музыку и пялясь в потолок в ожидании сна. Уже поздно что-либо менять, поэтому Сэм остаётся сидеть за стойкой, попивая удивительно приличный для этого глухого, богом забытого городка, виски. Дин возвращается в номер один, и жутко недовольный.

***

Утром Сэм решает позвонить Джоди. Может, так будет хоть какой-то шанс угомонить Дина, может, она приедет и заберёт отсюда Клэр, может, он ещё сможет вмешаться. На его предложение разделиться и всучить ему Мика, брат усмехается, но ничего не говорит, давая Сэму понять, что временная отсрочка никак не помешает его планам. И как только Клэр уходить раскалывать подружку жертвы влюблённого вервольфа, Сэм лезет в телефон. Разумеется, Джоди не знает. Разумеется, она радостно описывает Сэму, какая Клэр молодец, как она выбросила глупости из головы и занялась учёбой. Всё это понятно было и так, ведь вряд ли, потеряв семью, Джоди позволила бы своим воспитанницам разъезжать по стране и охотиться в одиночку. Вот только непонятно, почему Сэм не сознаётся, не говорит, где сейчас Клэр на самом деле, и чем занимается. В очередной раз принимает план старшего брата, сдаётся на его милость. Он тоже её хочет. Пытается сопротивляться, торговаться с самим собой, но этот бой заранее проигран.

— Я молодец, да? — Она улыбается натянуто, словно ждёт подвоха, и кто он такой, чтобы разочаровывать её?

— Клэр, почему Джоди думает, что ты в Мэдисоне выбираешь колледж? — Он смотрит ей прямо в глаза, давая последний шанс уйти, плюнуть ему в лицо и свалить от них подальше.

— Ты ей звонил? — Она собирается садиться в машину, застывает на половине движения, и смотрит так…разочарованно, что ли. Сэм молча кивает, — ты ей сказал?

— Нет. Пока нет. Но зачем ты ей врёшь? — Ну же, ну, скажи, что я козёл, что не хочешь меня видеть, развернись и беги, уходи отсюда, и никогда больше не приближайся!

— Да я понимаю, Сэм. — Она захлопывает дверцу машины, — я знаю, что обязана Джоди, — она всё ещё пытается оправдаться, крепко же Дин её вчера зацепил, в прошлую их встречу она бы уже вспылила. — Мы пытались охотиться вместе, но в итоге я всё время сидела в машине.

— Она не торопит события, — он пытается вывести Клэр из себя, заставить разозлиться, ну же, ну, почти ведь получилось.

— Хочет, чтобы я была нормальной. Училась на медсестру, как Алекс. — Надо же, что такого он ей наговорил, что она так долго держится.

— Она сама тебе сказала? — Сэм пытается продолжать давить, уже по инерции, понимая, что вряд ли получится.

— А зачем говорить? Мне лучше одной. Так все будут довольны. — А вот это правда. Правда, которую он ни в коем случае не должен признавать, иначе ему потом слишком дорого обойдётся её погребальный костёр. Он не хочет лить над ней слёзы, и единственный выход избежать этого — прогнать её. Пусть погибает, но одна, не с ними, не здесь. Не будучи _родной_.

— Клэр, Джоди не обрадуется, когда узнает. А если с тобой что случится? — Он уже не верит в успех, он уже почти видит её разгорячённое тело между ними, губы Дина, целующие нежную кожу, светлые волосы, разметавшиеся по подушке.

— Я осторожна! — Неужели получается? Надо дожать, надо сделать всё, чтобы картинка осталась лишь в чрезмерно живом его воображении.

— Скажи ей правду. — Он смотрит ей прямо в глаза, стараясь применить все известные ему психологические приёмы. Жаль только, не изобрели ни одного, чтобы справляться с такой ситуацией.

— Знаешь, что? Вы достали уже! Вечно делаете вид, что вам не пофиг! — Она подходит ближе, и Сэм понимает, что именно цепляет в ней Дина. Огонь, живой, трепещущее пламя, она _как Чарли_. Только Чарли была живым теплом, восковой свечой, согревающей их и освещающей путь, а Клэр — это пожар, раскалённая, необузданная ярость, и хрена с два она будет их источником света, скорее, сожжёт обоих дотла.

— Нам не пофиг! — Если бы ты только знала, насколько не пофиг. Но ты же и так это знаешь. Давай! Соглашайся или уходи, третьего не дано. Уходи прямо сейчас или останься навеки.

— Так не обращайтесь со мной как с ребёнком. — Если он позволит себе не обращаться с ней, как с ребёнком, фантазии Дина воплотятся в жизнь слишком скоро.

— А ты не веди себя, как ребёнок. — Вот оно. Спусковой крючок. Последний козырь, припрятанный в рукаве. Клэр уходит, гневно фыркнув на прощание.

А Сэм совершает очередную ошибку. Вместо того чтобы выдохнуть и пойти на трассу ловить попутку до города, он бросается вслед за ней с криком: «Клэр!». М-да, и кто из них маниакальный придурок? Он, который несётся за девушкой, которую только что намеренно вывел из себя, или Дин, послушно отправившийся в бар с Миком и спокойно допрашивающий возможных свидетелей?

***

Клэр хочет умереть. Жить так, в продолжающейся вечно агонии, вечном голоде, вечной муке, не в её силах. Она хочет умереть и увидеть родителей. Плевать, что на небесах живут лишь воспоминания, ей хватит и этого, у неё их мало, но тех, что есть, хватит на миллионы лет, только бы не жить с этим, не терпеть это больше ни минуты. Она вспоминает, как отец заставлял их молиться перед обедом, и думает, что отдала бы всё и всех, что у неё есть сейчас, чтобы ещё хоть раз оказаться за общим семейным столом и помолиться, держась за руки с ним и матерью. Проносятся перед глазами дни в интернате, как не бывало их, и Дастин, которому она украдкой позволяла себя целовать, который прижимался к ней и тихо плакал, что больше у него никого нет. Вспоминается томатная паста из банки, которую разогревал Рэнди, как они играли в монополию все втроём, на полу старого дома, платить за который очень скоро стало нечем. Как мало было в её жизни любви и понимания. А теперь не будет совсем.

Дин больше не может на это смотреть, он не может снова потерять ту, которую полюбил, которая даже не знает об этом, которой обязательно нужно об этом сказать, хоть раз, она должна, должна это услышать. Но услышать очень скоро будет некому.

— Пойду подышу. — Он больше не может на это смотреть, он устал всех терять, да сколько же это будет продолжаться! Сэм оборачивается на него.

Дин снова нарушает их негласный договор — женщины только случайные, никаких эмоций, никакой привязанности. И из него бывали исключения, конечно. Лиза, милая, добрая Лиза, она никакого отношения не имела к тому, что было между ними, это другое, это за гранью. Это из той, нормальной жизни, словно из другой реальности, в которую он выпадал всего лишь на год. В которую не раз вырывался и Сэм, которому до сих пор больно вспоминать Джесс. И, видит Чак, Дин бы его там и оставил, если бы не обстоятельства, чёртова судьба, грёбанные демоны, решающие, кому жить, а кому умирать. А в этой реальности — только они двое, вместе, против всего мира. И Чарли, которую они не сумели спасти. А теперь ещё и Клэр.

— Дин! — И, возвращаясь, он уже знает, что увидит.

Он знает, но зрелище бездыханной, измазанной чужой мёртвой кровью Клэр всё равно поражает. Дин на миг прикрывает глаза, вспоминая похороны Чарли. Они устроят Клэр охотничьи похороны.

— Ну и видок у вас, — вдруг сообщает покойница, тяжело вздыхая.

Обратно они едут молча, Клэр всю дорогу вытирает лицо всем, что попадается ей под руку, включая валяющуюся на заднем сиденье рубашку Сэма, за что он, конечно, неодобрительно косится на неё, но ничего не говорит.

Мик прощается с ними сразу, даже не заходя в номер, а Клэр собирается забрать свою сумку. Чёртов оборотень как-то не позаботился о таких насущных проблемах, когда выкрадывал её. Как только дверь за ними закрывается, Сэм останавливает её и просит:

— Расскажи Джоди. Пожалуйста. Она заслуживает знать. — Он понимает, что рискует, но надеется, что у неё не осталось достаточно сил, чтобы ругаться.

— Да ты достал! Сколько можно считать меня тупым подростком? — За долю секунды до того, как это происходит, Сэм понимает, что не следовало ей так отвечать, не следовало им этот разговор начинать, не следовало ей вообще сюда заходить.

— Это ты достала! Хочешь быть взрослой — на, получи и распишись! — Дин просто хватает её левой рукой за воротник куртки, а Сэма обнимает правой, и целует, вминается губами ему в губы, кусает, жадно и показушно.

На мгновение Клэр застывает, непонимающе глядя на них, но лишь на мгновение, а потом её лицо проясняется, и она мягко шагает ближе, чтобы ткань, за которую он её держит, не тянула так сильно.

— Да неужели! И чего ты от меня хочешь? — Она улыбается, спокойно и уверенно, словно совсем не удивлена подобному проявлению братских чувств.

— Ты ведь уже большая девочка, сама догадайся, — Дин притягивает её ближе, заставляя уткнуться себе куда-то под ключицу, а сам чуть склоняется, касаясь шеи брата губами, опаляя своим дыханием чувствительное местечко под кадыком.

— Точно. Я большая девочка, и в угадайку играть не собираюсь. Что мне делать? — Клэр, кажется, ничуть не смущена поступившим предложением, лишь заинтригована, как будто для неё всё это — какое-то новое захватывающее приключение.

Дин усмехается. Надо же, какая понятливая и сговорчивая. Чарли пришлось долго и упорно уламывать, да она никогда бы и не позволила ему того, что позволяет Клэр.

— Для начала, сними куртку. — Дин втискивает её между собой и братом, шарит руками по бёдрам, переходя с неё на Сэма и обратно, наклоняется и зарывается лицом ей в волосы, не позволяя отодвигаться.

Но Клэр отодвигаться и не собирается, она первой поднимает голову и прижимается губами к его подбородку, проводит пальцами по отрастающей щетине и целует, весьма умело и аккуратно, не переставая, кажется, посмеиваться. А потом вдруг резко выворачивается и тянется к Сэму, легко, словно кошка, запрыгивая на него и обвивая руками шею, целуя уже его, словно передавая ему вкус брата. Тот немного дуреет от такой лёгкости и сговорчивости, но обнимает её и осторожно поглаживает по спине, надеясь, что для неё это всё же впервые, что она так податлива и спокойна не потому что такое с ней уже бывало не раз, в той, сиротской жизни, а потому что просто хочет их, хочет с ними, потому что в крови кипит адреналин от удачной охоты, потому что она всё-таки женщина, хоть и молодая, но женщина, со своими желаниями и чувствами, потому что они всё-таки ещё не растеряли всю свою привлекательность.

— Хватит уже лизаться, — недовольно говорит Дин, слегка обиженный тем, что о нём на секунду забыли, — кто-то там собирался доказывать свою взрослость. — Он довольно грубо пихает их в сторону дивана, — вот и покажи, или только прыгать на мужиков умеешь?

Клэр ухмыляется, поворачиваясь к нему, и, глядя в глаза, кладёт ладонь на пах, ловко подцепляя пальцами болты на старых, заляпанных кровью джинсах. Сэм сглатывает, она слишком спокойно делает всё это, слишком привычно, и как же он хочет, чтобы всё это было просто очередной попыткой «доказать, что уже взрослая». Дин слишком нагло разводит её на «слабо», она слишком просто на это ведётся, и Сэм разрывается между желанием немедленно прекратить это безумие, и желанием переложить её руку себе на топорщащуюся ширинку. Она словно читает его мысли и притягивает к себе за подбородок, возобновляя поцелуй, одновременно расправляясь с замком и вытаскивая член Дина сквозь прорезь на боксерах. Это уже слишком, это гораздо откровенней, развязней, чем было с Чарли, хотя бы потому, что он никогда не вылизывал её рот, пока она дрочила его брату, чёрт возьми, Чарли в принципе отказывалась прикасаться к ним, пока они были возбуждены, а Клэр же, напротив, чувствует себя, как рыба в воде.

Усилием воли Дин заставляет себя убрать её руку, толкнуть на диван, усадить рядом с собой, притягивая Сэма к себе на колени. Теперь он целует брата сам, а ладонь Клэр возвращает на место, где она тут же начинает двигаться в прежнем ритме. Надо же, если бы Дин знал, что она такая предприимчивая в постели, плюнул бы на высоконравственное нытьё Сэма и завалил её ещё дома у Джоди. Впрочем, здесь гораздо лучше, здесь им никто не помешает, не заглянет в самый неподходящий момент. Одной рукой он принимается шарить по ёё груди, выискивая, где расстёгивается рубашка, пока Клэр не закатывает глаза и не убирает ладонь с его члена, чтобы стащить всё через голову. Дин плюёт на застёжку бюстгальтера и просто приспускает чашку вниз, чтобы, наконец, прикоснуться, потереть между пальцами нежный сосок, услышать её тихий вздох и почувствовать её губы на своём плече. Это немного неудобно, раздеваться, когда брат сидит на нём сверху, да и вообще, это только в порнухе герои действуют чётко и слаженно, точно зная, какую конечность и по какому назначению им использовать. У них вот так не получается, руки сталкиваются, мешают друг другу, освободить Сэма от штанов и самому приподняться, чтобы спустить бельё, оказывается сверхсложной задачей, особенно учитывая, что они ни на миг не перестают целоваться, и никто уже не знает, чьи губы ласкают его в данный момент. Когда Дин вслепую пытается расстегнуть джинсы Клэр, та вдруг отталкивает его руку, перекладывая её обратно на грудь, и это заставляет остановиться и непонимающе уставиться на неё:

— В чём дело? Не даёшь на первом свидании? — Он пытается раздразнить, продолжить игру, но Клэр смотрит неожиданно серьёзно.

— Нет. Просто не даю мужикам. — Она сжимает его пальцы на себе, совершенно очевидно намекая, чтобы продолжил, но Дин всё ещё не понимает.

— Типа… Серьёзно? То есть, за сиськи лапать — это пожалуйста, сосаться с мужиками — так без проблем, а… — Он правда не может осознать, чего она хочет.

— Да лапай сколько влезет, мне-то что. Ебаться не буду, мужики этого не умеют. Могу рукой или отсосать. — Клэр пожимает плечами и наклоняется, целуя его в шею, — давай продолжим.

— Может, не с теми мужиками связывалась? — Дин насмешливо скашивает на неё глаза. — Поверь, у нас опыт есть, ещё никто не жаловался.

— Да ну тебя, — Клэр не собирается развивать эту тему. Им не понять, каково это, как хорошо бывает, когда это делает девушка, и, почувствовав это раз, она не собирается больше возвращаться к тем, прежним ощущениям, никогда больше не хочет в себя член, а на себе — тяжёлое, потное и твёрдое. Лучше уж так — рядом, полунаблюдателем, весёлая игра, и не более.

Дин хмыкает. Насильничать он не собирается, хотя жаль, что фантазия о «зажать с двух сторон» так и останется фантазией, поэтому он просто переключается на Сэма, ныряет пальцами в промежность, размазывая по ним смесь слюны и предэякулята, легонько надавливая на сжатую дырку.

— Сейчас, подожди, — бормочет брат, как всегда сходящий с ума от анальных ласк, — чёрт, где-то же здесь была. — Он почти слезает с колен Дина, пытаясь дотянуться до сумки, на дне которой валяется заветный тюбик.

— Оближи-ка, — Дин протягивает Клэр два пальца, которыми только что ласкал Сэма, и она, к его удивлению, мягко целует подушечки и втягивает в рот, проводя по ним тёплым, чуть шершавым языком, ощущая на губах вкус его естественной смазки.

Сэм тоже изумлённо таращится на неё несколько секунд, а потом всё же вспоминает, чего хотел, и отвинчивает крышечку, собираясь выдавить немного прохладного геля в ладонь Дину.

— Стой, — внезапно прерывает его брат, — давай вот как сделаем, — он убирает руку от лица Клэр и хитро улыбается ей. — Хочешь кое-что попробовать?

Та, кажется, понимает его с полуслова, потому что без всяких дальнейших пояснений забирает у Сэма тюбик и выдавливает немного себе на пальцы, тут же принимаясь размазывать, согревая.

— Не-е-ет, Дин, ну Дин, так нельзя, — Сэм умоляюще смотрит на брата, который, очевидно, думает, что это смешно. — Клэр!

Она не слушает его, заводит руку ему за спину, и… О-о-о! Это приятно, чёрт возьми, это очень приятно, её пальцы двигаются аккуратно, бережно, и в то же время упорно растягивают тугие стенки, она медленно прокручивает руку, осторожно нащупывая выпирающий бугорок.

— Так ты делаешь с девчонками? — О боже, Дин, наверное, никогда не устанет говорить пошлости, Сэм думает, что когда всё кончится, он лично вымоет брату его поганый рот. — Вот так, да? Им тоже нравится? Они тоже текут, как Сэмми? — Большим пальцем он размазывает мутную каплю, выступившую на головке.

— И так тоже, — Клэр улыбается и подаётся навстречу Сэму, практически ложась на него, так, что он чувствует, как она прижимается обнажённой грудью к его рёбрам. — И вот так, — он не может не вскрикнуть, потому что следующим движением она прицельно надавливает на простату, и оставляет руку в таком положении, продолжая ласкать так, сводя его с ума от этого наслаждения, граничащего с развратом. Впрочем, какое там «граничащее», это и есть разврат самый настоящий, и ничего более пошлого Сэм даже представить не в состоянии.

Сэм не в состоянии, а вот Дин вполне. Он быстро приподнимает брата и скользит членом по дырке, рядом с пальцами Клэр. Сэм дёргается, но его крепко удерживают на месте, а Дин пробует ещё раз, втыкаясь в него, совсем чуть-чуть, только головкой. Клэр убирает руку, и кладёт её Сэму на член, принимаясь размеренно водить вверх-вниз.

— Давай, попрыгай на мне, — Дин улыбается, и, чёрт, Сэм когда-нибудь точно зашьёт ему рот, чтобы не краснеть с головы до ног. Когда-нибудь, но точно не сейчас. Сейчас он вцепляется в брата и целует его, снова притягивая Клэр к себе, заставляя её ускорить темп движений.

Он приподнимается и опускается, стараясь не смотреть Дину в глаза, полные счастливого блаженства и лёгкой насмешки, зажмуривается, отключаясь, концентрируясь на ощущении твёрдого толстого члена, вбивающегося в задницу, и мягкой девичьей ладони, дрочащей ему в быстром, рваном ритме. И когда он отстраняется, чтобы чуть сменить угол проникновения, впустить брата ещё глубже в себя, его сменяет Клэр, прижимающаяся к губам Дина, и кладёт его ладонь себе на грудь. Этого слишком много, это слишком пошло, и он не может, просто не может это терпеть, он хочет, чтобы закончилось немедленно и не заканчивалось никогда, чтобы Клэр исчезла, и остались только они вдвоём, и чтобы была здесь всегда, вернулась с ними в бункер и стала их новой «родственницей». А может, она уже и так ею стала. Он погружается в эту блаженную нирвану, и не сразу замечает, что брат пытается что-то сказать, пока тот не выходит из него, осторожно приподнимая:

— Перевернись-ка, Сэмми, — Дин толкает его грудью на подлокотник, заставляет подтянуть под себя колени, максимально раскрываясь, выставляясь почти напоказ. — Вот так, прогнись, ага.

Дин снова толкается внутрь, слишком резко, и Сэм вскрикивает, но Клэр моментально слетает с дивана и падает на пол рядом с ним, встаёт на колени и прижимается щека к щеке. Она гладит его по голове, поворачивается и целует, в отличие от Дина, нежно и почти невесомо, не оставляя синяков и засосов, подбадривает, обнимает. Это немного контрастирует со всем, что происходило раньше, но этим она напоминает Чарли, которая пыталась разговаривать с ним, пока брат долбился в него как заведённый, и уговаривала расслабиться, и останавливала Дина, если он был слишком резок. Клэр — не Чарли, она другая, но в ней всего понамешано, добро и свет в ней тоже есть, и, может быть, у них всё же что-нибудь получится.

Когда Сэм больше не может терпеть, он немного грубовато хватает её за волосы, притягивая к себе, и нежно целует, словно извиняясь, стараясь передать все свои чувства. И Клэр словно понимает его, понимает всё, что он хочет сказать, соглашаясь стать им и дочерью, и племянницей, и, Чак знает, кем ещё. В оргазм они с Дином срываются одновременно, а Клэр продолжает обнимать его, пока обжигающая волна в паху и заднице не стихает, заменяясь ощущением растянутости и лёгкой болью в натруженных мышцах.

— А неплохо мы, да? — Дин усмехается. — Предлагаю принять душ и повторить в кровати, как ты на это смотришь? — Он подмигивает Клэр.

— Как-нибудь без меня. — Она поднимается, поправляет бюстгальтер и принимается натягивать футболку. — Я устала, сегодня был сложный денёк.

— Эй, ты чего? — Сэм приподнимается, стараясь не обращать внимания на недовольство собственного тела, желающего только растечься по дивану безвольной медузой и пробыть в таком состоянии часа два, не меньше. — Куда ты?

Клэр надевает куртку, совершенно явственно давая понять, что не собирается здесь задерживаться. И вообще она выглядит вдруг стремительно охладевшей, как будто они оба почему-то ей до ужаса опротивели.

— Спать хочу, — она хватает сумку, словно не желая провести рядом с ними ни одной лишней минуты. — Уже поздно, а у меня завтра привидение в Беруике. Часов десять ехать.

И Сэм всё понимает. Дин ещё не осознал до конца, а Сэм уже понимает, что нифига не будет так, как им представлялось. И Клэр они не нужны. Минутная слабость, эксперимент, не более. Ни любви, ни привязанности, ни надежды.

— Подожди. — Он нашаривает на столике карточку, — иди ко мне, я здесь переночую. Хоть поспишь нормально.

Клэр на ходу ловит ключ, выходит и закрывает за собой дверь в чужую жизнь, от приглашения в которую только что категорически отказалась.


End file.
